


make my heart beat like the rain

by ohnonnie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnonnie/pseuds/ohnonnie
Summary: Jester has her own brand of charm.





	make my heart beat like the rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for the femslash language of flowers prompt 'ranunculus', which apparently symbolizes charm. which made me think jester, bc i am, like yasha & everyone else, very charmed by her.
> 
> title from electric love by børns.

Yasha doesn’t do people; she was taught how to fight, not how to make friends. So she finds it difficult to talk to people and connect with them and generally act like a normal person who know how other normal people work.

Lucky for her, the Mighty Nein are far from normal people. And lucky for them, Jester has enough friendliness in her to make up for the rest of them.

Yasha isn’t sure if she would call it charm, not in the traditional sense. _Fjord_ has charm, knows when to smile and what to say to get people on his side. Jester has her own brand of charm, though, something sincere and unique to her, a mix of blunt honesty and youthful wonder and infectious joy. The kind of charm that doesn’t work on a lot of people, but work on people like them, distrustful and awkward people, Beau and Nott and Caleb and most definitely Yasha.

Yasha might be a bit more charmed than the rest of them, though. Jester hugs her and kisses her on the cheek, things only Molly has ever done. She arm-wrestles her every night, vowing to keep trying until she wins (which, much to Yasha's surprise and delight, might be sooner rather than later, as Jester is a lot stronger than you would expect), and picks her flowers that she thinks she might like and shows her sketches she’s done of her.

“Oh, I don’t think I’m that pretty,” Yasha says quietly one night, unable to ignore the blush rising to her face. Her skin is so pale that Jester has definitely noticed, but she’s sweet enough to not mention it. Yasha knows she probably wouldn’t give the same courtesy to someone like Caleb or Fjord.

It’s a flattering drawing of her in the midst of battle, posing mid-sword swing, accentuating her muscles nicely; her hair is flowing back and Jester’s drawn little sparkles all around her. There’s a little, simpler sketch of Jester and Beau in the corner, gazing at her with literal hearts in their eyes. Yasha flushes even more.

“Uh, you are,” Jester says, “I’m a _great_ artist, all of my drawings are _a hundred_ percent accurate.”

Yasha glances at the drawing of two of the Pumat Sols kissing on the other page. She glances up again.

“ _A hundred percent accurate_ ,” Jester repeats solemnly, looking her dead in the eye.

“... I believe you.”

“Good!” Jester says, grinning wide; Yasha catches herself look at her fangs, small but sharp, and wonders what it would be like to kiss her, if she would bite her lip. She shakes her head a little, as if her thoughts were rain she could shake off. “You are _very_ pretty, Yasha.”

Yasha smiles bashfully, ducking her head.

“And the Pumat Sols have definitely fucked at least once. If I could have sex with my duplicate, I _definitely_ would. Like, what’s even the point if you don’t take the opportunity to have sex with yourself, right?”

“...Right,” Yasha replies, because she isn’t sure how else to respond to that. She feels her heart fill with amused affection, though, and she’s content to let her carry on with that train of thought, just like Jester seems to content to let Yasha be quiet and simply listen. They make a good pair, really, so different they balance each other out. Being around people is difficult for her, but being around Jester is easy. 

Apart from all the blushing, of course.


End file.
